


Kisses attack!

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma gets really affectionate when she's tired and won't stop hugging and cuddling killian after a long day of chasing Hyde"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses attack!

**Author's Note:**

> @beautiful-swan gave me the prompt ( thank you so much for giving me a chance, you’re so sweet <3)  
> "Emma gets really affectionate when she's tired and won't stop hugging and cuddling killian after a long day of chasing Hyde"

She can't believe he's so calm.

Almost as if he didn't notice his family got dragged by a portal just the day before. He's sleeping - _finally_ \- on her arms and she's absolutely going to cherish that small moment of peace surrounded by the warmth of the dinner and with the most beautiful baby by her side.

The mix of soft music playing from the jukebox and the warm cocoa in front of her, threats to lure her into a cozy and calm nap; although, in this position -with Neal on her arms and her back pressing against the corner of the booth- it would be a bit uncomfortable.

 

 _How long has it been since anyone slept, anyway?_ she thinks, and that thought makes her realize of the craziness that's been happening lately. _The Ice queen, Maleficient, Cruella, the-_ Her trail of thought stops.

Emma.

How long has it been for _her_ to sleep?

Emma told her the dark ones couldn't sleep, so that's almost two months. She can't imagine her daughter like that, _with all the darkness surrounding her, eating her, using her lack of sleep to torture her and telling her she's not -_ She let's out a small gasp. _Don't think about that, Snow._ David's voice reassures her in her mind. _It's all in the past, now_ _all_ _we need_ _to do is_ _cherish the moments._

_Let's not think about that. Let's move on._

Then the chaos occurred. Robin, born that terrible day, was completely oblivious to the world when she was born. Then there was Zelena, who was ready to get her revenge and her baby. And with her was-

Killian.

How long has it been for _him?_

“Mom?” She hears from the hall and lifts her head to look at her daughter. Her hands are brushing her jeans and her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

“Yes, Emma?” She asks a bit puzzled, and that's when she sees the confused and worried look she's wearing.

“Where's Killian?”

 

* * *

 

 

…

“Um, he went out with David, why?” Her mom answers puzzled and Emma's eyes go wide when she asks.

"What? Why? Did something happen? I thought we had given up on the search party because we didn't find anything to help us find Hyde,” she grabs her phone and starts unblocking it to look for messages from her Dad or Killian, but she only sees her boys photo as her background looking back at her.

Well. That's new.

“"David got a call about a stranger wandering around so he went out with Hook to check it out,” Snow answers slowly and Emma looks up at her with a look she can't identify.

“And they didn't find it necessary to let me know? I'm the sheriff too,” she argues back and considers for a moment to get out of the dinner to go look for them. It shouldn't be hard; like she always says, Storybrooke is a _very_ small town. Besides, what if they get in trouble? She knows they're old enough - _specially Killian-_ to look for themselves, but how can't she be worried when they finally got back from-

“Emma, are you okay? You seem upset,” Snow asks confused and she follows her daughters movements with her eyes as she goes to the other side of the booth and lets herself fall on it with a soft tud.

“Yeah well, how can't I be when my father and my boyfriend let me here and went out - _without telling me_ \- to revive the spark of their bromance?”

“Emma, we both know that's not what I meant.”

“I know,” she mutters and sighs when she sees looks up at her mom “I'm sorry, I just- I can't- ” she can't breath. Her throat itches and she shakes her head because she can't lose him. Not again. Not _**ever.**_

She feels her mom grabbing her hand across the table ans she can also feel her thumb caressing her knuckles as she starts to breath evenly.

“I know.”

…

Apparently her family's optimism is contagious.

Because there's only one emotion she feels when Killian gets back.

Love.

…

It isn't a big deal what they find out, or maybe they're already used to curses and magic and all that jazz.  But Hyde must have a plan if he brought an entire land with him.

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Killian is safe and sound next to her. He's sitting so close to her that she's sure she can feel his heartbeat. But it's not enough. He doesn't feel close enough after all they have been through.

There's something to be done, and she knows it.

She has to get more close. And keep it pg rating.

At least in front of her parents.

And that's how it begins. At one time during the dinner, Killian laughs when David's soda splashes him in the face and Emma doesn't think she has ever heard a sound more beautiful. So, she leans in and places a peck on a side of his neck as her hands keep holding his hook. He smirks back at her and grabs   her left hand to brush his lips on his knuckles.

Her mother just smiles and her father grabs a handful of napkins to clean his face.

How convenient.

For the rest of the evening she kisses him as many times as she wants -and laughs when she sees her father's look go from oblivious to horrified-  and they both blush when they catch Granny staring at them with a raised eyebrow and a small quirk at the corners of her mouth.

Eventually, her parents leave with a fussed baby Neal and there's only both of them left -Granny left too with what Emma thought was a bottle of rum, but she just shrugged it off when she looked up at Killian with a mischievous grin- He quirks an eyebrow and giggles when she starts attacking his face with kisses and she jumps when he does the same on her neck.

“Killian!” Emma manages to say between laughs and pulls lightly at his hair until he gets the hint and pulls away - _not without kissing her cheek first_ \- and cups his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.  She licks her lips when they pull apart to catch their breath and sighs when Killian closes the distance between them again. They change the angle to deepen their kiss and they only stop when he lets out a small moan. “Do you wanna go and see what's on Netflix?” she laughs breathless  when he raises an eyebrow and kisses her forehead.

 

“There's nothing else I would love to do, Swan”


End file.
